


Little Bump

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A small tale of pregnancy and discussions of what it means to love one another.





	Little Bump

Molly Hooper stood in her underwear, looking at herself from sideways on in the mirror.

She was naturally very slim, so it wasn't a surprise that there was a little bump protruding from her lower abdomen.

She was three months pregnant, it was early March. She was due in September, and Sherlock, her partner, had deduced that they were expecting a baby a month earlier (no need for pregnancy tests with him around!)

They'd both agreed to keep it quiet, wanting to keep the news of their bundle of joy a secret for as long as possible.

"We're going to have to tell everyone soon." She mused aloud. "Else people will think that I've put weight on."

Molly had a day off, and she was at 221B. In fact, when she wasn't at work, busy, or out, she was always  at 221B. She'd moved in with Sherlock just before they'd found out that she was pregnant.

The front door opened, it was Sherlock. He'd been out to get some ginger biscuits to help with Molly's morning sickness. He made his way upstairs, careful not to disturb Mrs Hudson and therefore raise questions if she saw the ginger biscuits-he didn't like them.

"Hello, I got your bisc-" Sherlock stopped short when he entered the flat and noticed that his partner wasn't there.

"I'm in the bathroom, Sherlock. And thank you." Molly called.

He put the biscuits in the kitchen (she'd made him turn it into an actual kitchen instead of a lab) and she occasionally baked.

Sherlock made his way into the bathroom, smiling at the sight before him. "Hello."

"Hi." Molly said, making her way towards him and kissing him.

"I must say, we should have more children if I come home to you looking like this." He said.

Molly tutted at him and stepped out of his embrace, looking at herself in the mirror again, smoothing her hands over her little bump.

He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

Sherlock put his hands over her own, she leaned into his embrace, closing her eyes and smiling.

He hugged her closer. "I love you."

"Love you too." She murmured happily.

He kissed her cheek and stepped away from her. "Cup of tea?"

"Yes please." Molly replied, getting redressed. She frowned as she tried to wriggle into her jeans. "Need a bigger size." She said to herself.

She got fully redressed and made her way into the living room, and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

After a few minutes, Sherlock made his way into the lounge, holding a cuppa in one hand and a plateful of ginger biscuits for Molly, as well as some chocolate chip ones for himself.

He set the items down on the coffee table, and doubled back into the kitchen to get his own brew.

After that, Sherlock sat down next to Molly, she snuggled up next to him.

He pecked her on the cheek, and took a sip of tea.

"Isn't it too hot for you to drink?" Molly asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Hmm." Sherlock looked at his beverage. "A bit."

"Exactly." She nodded as he put his drink down, opting for a biscuit instead.

He settled back, wrapping an arm around her, drawing circles on her waist.

His other hand rested on his knee, his fingers tapping.

Molly scowled as she realised that he'd retreated into his mind palace. “Sherlock!”

Sherlock blinked. “Sorry, I was just filing some information about your pregnancy into my mind palace.”

“Oh.” She nodded, knowing that it had become habit for him to do that every once in a while.

“Are you angry with me?” He asked.

Molly took his free hand in both of her own. “Of course I'm not, I understand you. Sort of. And more importantly, I love you. Yes, you do piss me off when I'm at work. But at home, you don't. Well, sometimes. Still, my original point still stands. We argue, we piss each other off, but at the end of the day we can still say I love you. That's what love is.”

“Yes… I see that.” Sherlock replied, kissing her. “I'm sorry that I get… strange, sometimes.”

“Shh, don't apologise. I love you unconditionally, and I'm overjoyed that I'm having your baby. That we're going to have a baby and raise a family together.”

He relaxed, beaming at her. “Me too, I never thought that I'd have a child, let alone a partner, someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Well, it's lucky that my crush on you turned out to be requited, and it turned into love.” She replied. 

“Yep, we oddly have Eurus to thank for that.” Sherlock responded.

They'd gotten together soon after Sherrinford, and had talked about what “I love you” had meant.

“We do.” Molly chuckled.

She cuddled into him again, and he kissed her forehead. Yes, despite the emotionally charged way the journey to getting together had started, they were strangely grateful for it- after all, it had taken them long enough!


End file.
